Łzy
by mizerykordia
Summary: Losy drużyny Gaia, kiedy jeszcze wojna nie wdarła się do umysłów mieszkańców Konohy.
1. Chapter 1

\- Sensei, Neji! - krzyknęła, ciągnąc za sobą wyczerpanego Lee. - Zaczekajcie na nas!  
To był jej pierwszy trening, a raczej pierwsze spotkanie z nowym mistrzem. Gai-sensei stwierdził, że przed "oficjalną" rozmową powinni się rozgrzać. Skończyło się na tym, że zrobili 100 przysiadów, 80 pompek, a to było ich 36 okrążenie dookoła wioski. Tenten nie była na to przygotowana.  
Wczoraj opuściła akademię z ochraniaczem na czoło, pełna optymizmu i determinacji. Dzisiaj przemierzała kolejne kilometry, modląc się o przerwę.

\- Dalej kwiecie młodości! - krzyczał Gai, przyspieszając.  
Maito Gai zrobił na dziewczynie piorunujące wrażenie. Nigdy nie zapomni widoku swojego senseia w zielonym, obcisłym kombinezonie i z włosami zaczesanymi na "michę", który stoi z wyciągniętym kciukiem i mruga okiem, wykrzykując coś o sile młodości nowej drużyny. Na szczęście inni członkowie teamu Gaia nie byli tak... specyficzni. Tenten spojrzała na wlokącego się za nią Lee. Zauważyła pewne podobieństwo między nim, a ich nauczycielem. "To przez te brwi" pomyślała. Na tym jednak kończyły się cechy wspólne. Gai-sensei był silny i, będąc joninem, na pewno znał wiele potężnych technik.

Lee najgorszy uczeń w akademii, nie potrafił ani genjutsu, ani ninjutsu, a jego taijutsu również nie było najlepsze. Była zdziwiona, ale jednocześnie szczęśliwa, że udało mu się zdać. Przeprowadzili ze sobą wiele poważnych rozmów na temat bycia shinobi, bo Tenten martwiła się o kolegę, ale każde spotkanie z Lee przekonywało ją o jego silnej woli walki i determinacji. Zamierzał zostać ninja bez ninjutsu i genjutsu, a Tenten nie chciała go krytykować. W końcu sama miała marzenie.

Następnie spojrzała na długowłosego chłopaka w białej bluzie, który biegł zaraz za mistrzem Gaiem. Neji Hyuga - wybitny i najbardziej utalentowany genin z jej rocznika, od pierwszego dnia akademii uważany za geniusza. Tenten niewiele wiedziała o jego zdolnościach. Z nikim nie rozmawiał w czasie zajęć, a na treningach nie dawał z siebie wszystkiego. Widziała to w jego lekceważącym stosunku. Zdecydowanie jego atutem były oczy.

Utworzenie z nich drużyny nie było niczym zaskakującym. Neji – geniusz z Kekkei Genkai, Lee - nieudacznik, obeznany jedynie w taijutsu i Tenten, która wybijała się wśród kolegów, walczących wręcz, predyspozycjami do ataków długodystansowych. Zawsze czuła się lepiej z bronią w ręku, a jej wyniki w akademii jasno mówiły o jej dobrej celności. Gorzej było z pewnością siebie, która nagle znikała, gdy chodziło o umiejętności. Dziewczyna chciała stać się legendarną kunoichi, a nie była przekonana, że talent do władania bronią zapewni jej miejsce w czołówce najsilniejszych ninja.  
Tenten zagapiła się i wpadła na Nejiego, który nawet nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Wpatrywał się w ich senseia, który z rękoma przyłożonymi do serce krzyczał i płakał z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Gomen – mruknęła do Hyugi pomiędzy „Jestem z was dumny!", a „Kwiat młodości zakwitł! Pokazaliście piękną wolę walki!". Tylko Lee podzielał nastrój Gaia i razem z nim płakał, spoglądając w stronę wschodzącego słońca, co było dziwnym zjawiskiem, bo wszystkie zegarki w wiosce pokazywały 12:30.

Tenten zakryła oczy dłonią przed oślepiającym blaskiem senseia i westchnęła. Zdecydowanie nie była na to przygotowana.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział czytacie tylko dzięki mojej kochanej Hanayome, która po raz kolejny sprawdziła mi rozdział i dostarczyła weny przez swoje cudne fanfiki *.* Dziękuję ;)

\- Maito Gai! - wykrzyknął rozentuzjazmowany nauczyciel, wyciągając rękę w górę. – Zielona Drapieżna Bestia Konohy!

Troje jego uczniów siedziało na ławce, próbując uspokoić oddechy. Byli zdezorientowani zachowaniem swojego nowego senseia i jak na na razie postanowili zignorować jego dość dziwne zachowanie. Gdy po raz kolejny poprosił ich o przedstawienie się, tym razem dodając, co lubią, czego nie lubią i jakie mają marzenia, Lee odezwał się pierwszy:

\- Rock Lee! Lubię trenować. Moim marzeniem jest zostanie wielkim ninją, polegającym wyłącznie na taijutsu. Nie potrafię ani ninjutsu, ani genjutsu, ale będę ciężko pracował, by stać się najlepszym!

\- Ninja nie znający ninjutsu i genjutsu nigdy nie będzie prawdziwym shinobim – mruknął Neji z pogardą. Tenten spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi. Chcąc nie chcą, musiała przyznać mu rację.

\- Nie prawda! - zaprzeczył Lee. – Dzięki ciężkiej pracy osiągnę wszystko! Kiedyś cię pokonam i odwołasz swoje słowa!

\- Bzdura – powiedział białooki. Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale w tym momencie wtrącił się Gai.

\- Młodość jest taka piękna! Wierzę, że ci się uda!

Genini zostali oblani potokiem łez.

\- Hai, Gai-sensei! - krzyknął Lee, salutując mistrzowi. Przynajmniej on jeden zbliżył się do ich nauczyciela. Sądząc po minach pozostałej dwójki, Maito Gai będzie musiał jeszcze trochę poczekać na zostatnie przez nich zaakceptowanym.

\- Teraz ty! - krzyknął, wskazując na dziewczynę.

\- Jestem Tenten – przedstawiła się, uśmiechając się wesoło. – Uwielbiam broń. Od dziecka ćwiczę z różnymi rodzajami broni. - Zaczęła wyciągać broń z kabury, kieszeni, bluzki... rozwiązała nawet włosy, wyciągając z nich dwa shurikeny. – Zawsze mam coś przy sobie! Tego shurikena dostałam od rodziców na piąte urodziny, a tego kunaia w moim pierwszym dniu akademii, a ten... -Wykład dziewczyny mógłby trwać jeszcze kilka godzin, ale na szczęście zakończyło go sugestywne chrząknięcie Nejiego... po dwudziestu minutach. - Moim marzeniem jest zostanie legendarną kunoichi, jak pani Tsunade – mówiąc to, zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i spojrzała na senseia z determinacją. Maito Gai mógł poczuć bijący od niej ogień.

\- To mi się podoba! - krzyknął. – Wasza siła młodości wzruszyła mnie do łez! Macie takie piękne marzenia! Obiecuję, że pomogę wam je spełnić!

Tenten było co raz bardziej pełna podziwu dla jonina. Po raz kolejny udało mu się przywołać słońce, by oświetliło jego sylwetkę, gdy pełen dumy, składał obietnicę swoim uczniom. Neji, chcąc to przerwać, odezwał się oschle:

\- Neji Hyuga. Niczego specjalnie nie lubię i nie mam marzeń. Chcę tylko jak najszybciej zacząć trening.

Maito Gai nagle spoważniał. Zmierzył Hyugę badawczym spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Widzę, że już nie możecie się doczekać! Spotkamy się jutro o wschodzie słońca na polu treningowym numer jeden. Bądźcie przygotowani! Czeka was bardzo trudny test!

\- Test? - jęknęli równocześnie.

\- Chyba nie myśleliście, że łatwo jest zostać shinobim? - zaśmiał się sensei. – Test pokaże mi, czy jesteście gotowi na opuszczenie akademii. Musicie wiedzieć, co jest w życiu naprawdę ważne, a pokaże wam to mój egzamin! Do zobaczenia! - wyjaśnił i zniknął w chmurze dymu.

\- To co teraz robimy? Wypadałoby się jakoś przygotować - powiedziała Tenten, zakładając dłonie na biodra.

\- Ja idę trenować – odparł Neji, zmierzając w kierunku wyjścia – Idziesz, Tenten?

Brązowowłosa spojrzała na zamyślonego Lee. Nie widząc żadnej reakcji przyjaciela, wstała.

\- Hai – powiedziała szybko, idąc za białookim.

Przy wyjściu jeszcze raz spojrzała na Lee, posyłając mu pokrzepiający uśmiech. Bała się, że chłopak nie da rady zdać kolejnego testu. Mało brakowało, a nie przeszedłby egzaminu w akademii.

Dopiero po godzinie bezczynnego siedzenia Lee wstał.

\- Uda mi się. Zobaczysz, Neji... Wszyscy zobaczycie...


	3. Chapter 3

\- Jesteście gotowi?! - krzyknął Gai, patrząc na swoich zaspanych uczniów – Od tego będzie zależała wasza kariera jako ninja!

O tej zabójczej porze tylko dwa pytania zaprzątały głowę Tenten: „Dlaczego on tak krzyczy?" i „Czemu znowu założył ten strój?". Lee spał na stojąco, choć wcześniej aż palił się do testu, natomiast Neji był skupiony jak zawsze. Wyglądał na znudzonego, ale zachował całkowitą trzeźwość umysłu.

\- Jeśli nie zdacie, wrócicie do akademii.

Wszyscy nagle się ożywili. Stanęli prosto z rękoma zaciśniętymi w pięściach. Wpatrywali się z determinacją w senseia, pokazując, że są gotowi na wszystko.

\- Jesteśmy gotowi, mistrzu Gai! - wykrzyknął Lee, ustawiając się w pozie, którą wczoraj podpatrzył u nauczyciela.

\- Co mamy zrobić? - spytała Tenten. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, wyjmując niezauważalnie kunai. Posłała porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Nejiemu, który również wiedział o tym, co ich czeka. Jak powiedział Lee „byli gotowi", ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego towarzysze szykują się  
do walki.

\- Musicie mnie pokonać! - wyjaśnił Gai. – Zaczynamy!

Tenten rzuciła nożem, celując w głowę senseia. Neji, który chwilę temu aktywował byakugana, chciał zaatakować nauczyciela, gdy ten wykona unik. Uderzył. Mistrz Gai zniknął w kłębie dymu.

\- Cholera – mruknął Hyuga, szukając nauczyciela wzrokiem. Tenten wyciągała kolejną broń, a Lee patrzył na to wszystko zdezorientowany. Był za wolny.

\- Czterdzieści stopni na północ. - Białooki dał znak dziewczynie, a ta rzuciła bronią we wskazanym kierunku.

\- Dynamiczne wejście! - krzyknął Gai, odbijając kunaiem wycelowane w niego shurikeny. Spadł pomiędzy drużynę, która od razu zaatakowała. Tym razem Lee nie przegapił swojej szansy. Atakował żarliwie, próbując pokazać swojemu koledze z drużyny, że też umie walczyć. Tenten  
osłaniała ich i, gdy sensei był odsłonięty, rzucała w niego bronią. Nie udało im się go zranić. Mało tego, nawet się nie zmęczył w przeciwieństwie do pozostałej trójki. Walka trwała już jakiś czas i  
nic nie wskazywało na wygraną geninów.

\- Nie damy rady – powiedziała Tenten dysząc. – Gai-sensei jest dla nas za silny.

\- Tenten, pamiętasz co ci powiedziałem drugiego dnia akademii? - zapytał Lee, nie przerywając walki. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko. Nigdy tego nie zapomni.

***  
\- Lee, jeśli nie dasz rady, może odpuść? Jest wiele rzeczy, które możesz robić. - powiedziała Tenten, obserwując trenującego kolegę. – Widzę, że jest ci ciężko, a to dopiero początek. Może...

\- Nie! - krzyknął tylko i nadal uderzał w drewniany słup. Dziewczyna westchnęła.

\- Wiem, że to dla ciebie ważne, ale widzę, jak się męczysz. Ranisz sam siebie.

Lee zatrzymał się, obrócił i podszedł do przyjaciółki. Położył jej dłoń na ramieniu i powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem:

\- Nigdy się nie poddam. Czy zmęczenie nie jest nieodłącznym elementem treningu? Po co by on był, gdybyśmy nic nie czuli? Jeśli chcemy zdać, nie możemy rezygnować z powodu bólu. On powinien nas motywować.

Przegrywali i dobrze o tym wiedzieli. Ledwo trzymali się na nogach, ale jeszcze próbowali pokonać odległość dzielącą ich od Gaia.

\- Nie poddam się – mówił Lee.

\- Zostanę wspaniałą kunoichi – dodawała Tenten.

\- Pokażę im wszystkim... - przysięgał Neji.

Maito Gai dostrzegł w nich coś, dzięki czemu zostali jego uczniami – determinację.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dango dango dango dango dango, wielka rodzina dango.  
Dango dango dango dango dango, wielka rodzina dango._

Maito Gai zamawiał kolejną porcję dango, cicho podśpiewując piosenkę, która leciała w pomieszczeniu. Uczniowie patrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem w oczach i tylko Lee przyłączył się do senseia.

_Niesforny i psotliwy Dango, słodki i uroczy Dango.  
Zbierając się razem tworzą wiele nowych rodzin._

\- Nie mogę się doczekać treningów! - krzyczał Lee. – Sensei, nauczysz nas jakiś potężnych technik?

\- Oczywiście! Dzięki waszej sile młodości niedługo staniecie się naprawdę silni. Wszystko zależy od was - odpowiedział nauczyciel.

\- Od nas?

\- Ciężka praca to klucz do sukcesu. Jeśli będziecie ciężko trenować, spełnicie wszystkie swoje marzenia.

\- Nawet bez ninjutsu i genjutsu? - zapytał Lee nie dowierzając, że jest ktoś tego samego zdania co uśmiechnął się szeroko, błyskając zębami.

\- Tylko ciężką pracą można do czegoś dojść. Nie ważne, co potrafisz. Dzięki determinacji obrócisz wszystkie przeciwności losu na swoją korzyść.

\- A co z misjami?

_Niemowlaczek Dango zawsze uroczo buja się w swojej kołysce.  
Dziadek Dango spogląda swoim zmęczonym wzrokiem._

Tenten uśmiechnęła się lekko. Może i ich opiekun był specyficzny, ale wcale (jeszcze) jej to nie przeszkadzało. Po teście wiedziała, że wiele jej brakuje do stania się legendarną kunoichi i wierzyła, że Maito Gai zrobi wszystko, by jej pomóc. Lee na pewno myślał tak samo. Widziała to po każdym jego spojrzeniu posłanym w stronę mistrza. Czuła jego zapał i chęć do treningu pod okiem Maito Gaia. Od razu było widać, że dobrze się ze sobą dogadują. Cieszyła się, że jej przyjaciel znalazł dobry wzór do naśladowania. Miała tylko nadzieję, że Lee nie przesadzi. Neji nie podzielał entuzjazmu drużyny. Jak zwykle jego twarz pozostawała bez wyrazu. Tenten spojrzała na niego, skupiając wzrok na jego oczach. Od pierwszego dnia akademii zastanawiała się, co kryje się w tych białych tęczówkach i im więcej o tym myślała, tym bardziej zatapiała się w ich kolorze. Gdy zaczynało jej brakować powietrza, budziła się nie wiedząc, co dzieje się wokół niej.

\- Słucham? Przepraszam. Zamyśliłam się.

\- Gai-sensei powiedział, że już jutro zaczynamy misje! Czy to nie wspaniałe, Tenten? Misje godne najlepszej drużyny! - zachwycał się Lee.

Sensei zaśmiał się głośno.

\- To jest to, Lee! Niech moc młodości eksploduje!

\- Hai!

_Przyjaciele Dango trzymając się za ręce tworzą wielkie koło.  
Znaleźli swoje miejsce na planecie Dango  
i radośnie uśmiechają się do siebie.  
Króliczek wesoło macha do nas rączką z odległego księżyca.  
Wspólnie będziemy dzielić swe smutne i radosne chwile._

Tenten nie miała serca uświadamiać Lee, że misje rangi D ograniczają się do łapania kotów, wyprowadzania psów na spacer, pielenia ogródków i innych mało ekscytujących rzeczy. Czeka ich wiele treningów zanim zdobędą wyższą rangę i co za tym idzie, ciekawsze i bardziej niebezpieczne misje. W jej głowie wszystkie kończyły się pomyślnie. Już sobie wyobrażała jak wracają do wioski po ciężkiej misji eskortowania ważnej osobistości. Widziała Gaia, który z szerokim uśmiechem wykrzykiwał hasła dotyczące młodości, Lee, który z iskrami w oczach wpatrywał się w nauczyciela, już podekscytowany kolejną misją, którą będą musieli wykonać, siebie powracającą z nową, potężną bronią i Nejiego, który uśmiechał się lekko, patrząc na drużynę. Liczyła, że między nimi utworzy się więź, zaufanie oraz nić wzajemnego porozumienia.

\- Cieszę się, że jesteśmy razem w drużynie – mruknęła cicho, nie przeszkadzając im cieszyć się swoim „ogniem młodości". Tylko Neji zwrócił na nią uwagę. Napotkała jego chłodne spojrzenie. Ich kontakt nie trwał długo, ale gdy Tenten znów spojrzała na nauczyciela i podekscytowanego Lee, wiedziała już, że ich drużyna naprawdę może osiągnąć wszystko.

_Dango dango dango dango dango, wielka rodzina dango.  
Dango dango dango dango dango, wielka rodzina dango._

\- Lee!

Warknięcie Nejiego przerwało rozmyślania Tenten. Spojrzała na kolegów z drużyny i mimowolnie zachichotała. Scena, rozgrywająca się przed nią, była zabawna. Hyuga siedział zdenerwowany z rękami założonymi na piersi i mierzył Lee spojrzeniem, którego przeraziłby się sam Orochimaru. Winowajca przepraszał, wyciągając dango z długich włosów kolegi. Gai głośno dopingował ucznia i co chwila mówił, że współpraca jest kluczem do sukcesu. Tenten uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco do Nejiego, przysunęła się bliżej i sięgnęła, by wyjąć ostatni kawałek dango, który plątał się we włosach kolegi.

\- Cieszę się, że rozumiesz, jak ważne jest pomaganie drużynie, Tenten - pochwalił ją sensei.

\- Em.. dziękuję – mruknęła, próbując nie myśleć o tym, że nigdy nie była tak blisko Nejiego i to wszystko zasługa jednego kawałka dango.

_Dango dango dango dango dango, wielka rodzina dango.  
Dango dango dango dango dango, wielka rodzina dango._


	5. Chapter 5

Maito Gai z dzikim entuzjazmem oglądał trening swojej drużyny. Od ich pierwszego spotkania, poczynili znaczne postępy. Lee pracował nad swoją szybkością i już niedługo bedzie mógł zacząć trening z ciężarkami, Tenten potrafiła trafić w każdy cel podany przez Gaia - była gotowa na naukę technik ze zwojami, a Neji, który już w akademii dysponował ogromną siłą i wiedzą, na własną rękę uczył się technik swojego klanu. Shinobi był dumny ze swoich podopiecznych i już miał plan, który zapewni im jeszcze lepsze wyniki. Czas na broń ostateczną. Chrząknął, by zwrócić uwagę swojej drużyny. Pokazał im dłonią żeby podeszli.

Tenten, Lee, Neji, jestem wzruszony waszą postawą - zaczął, opryskując ich swoim młodzieńczym potem szczęścia (czy jak go lubił nazywać - sokiem treningu).

\- Uważam, że jesteście gotowi, by zacząć specjalny trening. Reakcje geninów były różne. Lee zaczął płakać wzruszony pochwałą senseia, Tenten uśmiechnęła się, a Neji tylko zmarszczył brwi. Coś tu było nie tak. Shinobi uważnie obserwowali Gaia, który grzebał w swojej kamizelce.

\- Aha! - krzyknął, pokazując drużynie specjalną broń. Tenten zamarła. Neji nerwowo przełknął ślinę. - Dziękuję, Gai-sensei! - Lee od razu pochwycił zielony obcisły strój.

\- Nie wierzę - mruknął Hyuga.

\- Nie spodziewałam się tego - dodała dziewczyna.

\- Jesteś wspaniały, sensei!

\- Dziękuję, Lee! - odparł Maito Gai, posyłając swój specjalny uśmiech uczniowi.

Pozostała dwójka postanowiła oddalić się od źródła siły młodości, by przypadkiem nie oparzyć się jej płomieniem.

\- Nie jesteś zadowolona - stwierdził białooki. Znalazł dobre rozwiązanie na trening. Sam nie mógłby poprawić swoich umiejętności w walce, a ćwiczenie w zielonym stroju Gaia było absurdalnym pomysłem. Tenten westchnęła ciężko.

\- Chcę stać się silna, ale to przebranie... jest okropne.

\- Możemy trenować razem.

\- Słucham? - Kunoichi myślała, że się przesłyszała. Neji nigdy nie zaproponował nikomu wspólnego treningu.

\- Niczego się tutaj nie nauczymy - odparł sucho, obracając głowę w stronę zachwyconych nową "bronią" shinobi. - Pomyślałem, że możemy dodatkowo razem trenować.

\- To dobry pomysł. - Tenten uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Kiedy zaczynamy?

\- Już dziś. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na odpoczynek.

Dziewczyna przytaknęła i razem wrócili do senseia i Lee, który przebrał się w kostium.

\- Już czuję jak moja moc wzrasta! - krzyknął. - Dzięki temu nie będziesz miał ze mną żadnych szans, Neji.

Tenten pozostawiła to bez komentarza. Lee uważa Hyugę za swojego głównego rywala choć jeszcze nigdy nie udało mu się z nim wygrać. Również Tenten odnosiła porażki, dlatego była szczęśliwa, że jej kolega z drużyny zaproponował takie rozwiązanie ich problemu z ekscentrycznym senseiem, bo dowodziło to tego, że była na tyle silna, by być dobrym przeciwnikiem Nejiego.

\- Lee, sprawdź możliwości stroju i zrób 500 okrążeń dookoła wioski!

\- Hai, Gai-sensei!

\- Tenten, Neji, zakładajcie swoje!

\- My jeszcze nie jesteśmy gotowi, sensei! - powiedziała szybko dziewczyna, energicznie machając rękoma. Maito Gai westchnął ciężko i zarządził, że mają zrobić 350 okrążeń (w zielonym kombinezonie daliby radę 500...).


	6. Chapter 6

Tenten miała marzenie. Myślała o nim od dziecka. Na każdym treningu powtarzała sobie, że jeśli będzie się bardzo starać, uda jej się je spełnić. Tenten chciała być jak jak legendarna sannin Konohy, Tsunade. To dlatego przez cały trening jej koledzy słuchali: „Ale Gai-sensei, taki trening nie pomoże mi stać się tak wspaniałą kunoichi jak pani Tsunade".

\- A co powiesz na naukę medycznych jutsu?

Tego pomysłu dziewczyna nie mogła odrzucić. Dobrze wiedziała, że jej idolka jest najlepszym medycznym ninja. Ochoczo pokiwała głową, uśmiechając się szeroko. W tej chwili jej zapał dorównywał płomieniom młodości Lee.

\- Gai-sensei, a co z nami? - zapytał Lee, myśląc, że nauczyciel przerwie ich trening.

\- Zróbcie dwieście okrążeń dookoła wioski, sto pompek i sto pięćdziesiąt przysiadów, a ja w tym czasie zaprowadzę Tenten do medyków.

\- Hai, Gai-sensei! - krzyknął Lee i od razu zabrał się do pracy.

\- To jest to**, **Lee! Biegnij ...biegnij w kierunku zachodzącego słońca! ... Ale nie zepsuj włosów! - zachwycił się Gai.

Neji tylko wykrzywił twarz w uśmiechu – jego uszy w końcu odpoczną od dzikich wrzasków senseia – i czując na sobie spojrzenie mistrza, które mówiło „Biegnij i pokaż swoją siłę młodości, bo inaczej każę ci założyć zielony, obcisły strój", pobiegł za Lee.

Tenten wstrzymała oddech i znieruchomiała podobnie jak uzdrawiana przez nią ryba, która na zawsze straciła zdolność ruchu.

\- Aghhh! Dlaczego mi to nie wychodzi?! - krzyknęła Tenten, powodując dreszcze przerażenia u medycznego ninji. Ten tylko westchną i nerwowo zaproponował wybór innego zajęcia, bojąc się o własne zdrowie. Dziewczyna po prostu nie miała do tego predyspozycji i nawet błagalny wyraz twarzy Maito Gaia nie mógł tego zmienić.

\- A może jutsu przywołania? - zaproponował Gai, gdy następnego dnia spotkali się z drużyną. Tenten była zachwycona, podobnie jak Lee, który nie mógł się doczekać prezentacji nowej techniki, a Neji był rozbawiony całą sytuacją. Słyszał o porażce dziewczyny podczas nauki medycznych jutsu.

Jonin wyjął zwój i położył go przed Tenten. Musiał najpierw sprawdzić z jakim zwierzęciem jego podopieczna może zawrzeć kontakt.

\- Dasz rade, Tenten! - powiedział Lee, przyglądając się ruchom dziewczyny. Podszedł bliżej zaciekawiony. To, co zobaczył na zwoju, zdziwiło go. Miał nadzieję, że to będzie tygrys. Tenten na pewno by się z niego ucieszyła, a on, jako dobry przyjaciel, chciał, by jego drużyna była szczęśliwa i okazywała siłę młodości. Nie był pewien, czy jego koleżanka oczekiwała przed sobą właśnie tego.

\- Shuriken?!

\- Słyszałam, że pani Tsunade jest legendarną hazardzistką – powiedziała któregoś raz Tenten, korzystając z przerwy w treningu. - Może zagramy w pokera? - zaproponowała niewinnie, wyciągając karty.

\- Tenten! To przecież jest niemłodzieńcze! - oburzył się Gai.

\- Gai-sensei, to może być dla nas cenna lekcja – wtrącił Lee, chcąc pomóc koleżance. Neji tylko wzruszył ramionami i usiadł kogo przygotowanej do gry drużyny. Gai dał się ponieść płomiennej pasji młodych i wytłumaczył im zasady gry.

\- Nigdy nie będę taka jak pani Tsunade – żaliła się Tenten, po raz kolejny oddając cały swój dobytek Nejiemu. Podobny los spotkał Lee, który nie mógł się nadziwić umiejętnościom kolegi z drużyny. Stosunek Hyugi do tej gry był obojętny. Czasem tylko odwracał się, by ukryć swoje białe oczy i po raz kolejny użyć kekkei genkai.

\- Spokojnie. Tsunade jest znana z tego, że zawsze przegrywała. - powiedział Gai, uspokajając dziewczynę.

\- Świetnie! - krzyknęła. - Ale jak ma to mi pomóc w staniu się silniejszą?

\- Nijak – odparł Neji. Od początku uważał, że to śmieszne.

\- To była dla was senna lekcja, prawda? Teraz już wiecie, że poker jest niepotrzebny. - zaśmiał się Gai, zgarniając parę ciastek, którymi grali.

\- Gai-sensei! Gai-sensei! Z czego jeszcze jest znana pani Tsunade? - dopytywała się Tenten na misji. Zrobiła sobie przerwę w zrywaniu chwastów.

\- No wiesz... Jest jeszcze coś... - zarumienił się Gai. - Ma bardzo duże... - Zaczął dziwnie gestykulować. Tenten zmarszczyła brwi. - Oczy! - krzyknął w końcu. Inna odpowiedź byłaby niemłodzieńcza i nie chciał ze swoją drużyną rozmawiać o figurze legendarnej sannin.

\- Neji też ma duże oczy – powiedział Lee najwyraźniej zadowolony ze swojego komentarza.

\- Już nie wiem co mam zrobić... - mruknęła Tenten. Została sama z Nejim na polu treningowym, bo Gai-sensei i Lee postanowili zrobić jeszcze sto kółek dookoła wioski.

\- Zrezygnuj z tego.

Kunoichi spojrzała zdziwiona na białookiego. Nie sądziła, że jej odpowie.

\- Moim marzeniem jest posiadać taką siłę jak pani Tsunade. Jest moją idolką. Chcę być taka jak ona. Dlaczego miałabym zrezygnować?

Uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na Nejiego. Może jemu uda się wymyślić rozwiązanie problemu, który ją nękał od paru dni.

\- Możesz być o wiele potężniejsza...


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

\- Dynamiczne wejście!

Maito Gai, najbardziej nieprzewidywalny i ekscentryczny jonin Konohy, właśnie wylądował przed swoimi podopiecznymi. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i przybrał pozę numer siedem z wystawionym kciukiem. Jednak jego samozadowolenie szybko zniknęło, gdy zobaczył reakcję uczniów. Tenten patrzyła na niego, jakby chciała powiedzieć "znowu, sensei...?", twarz Nejiego ani drgnęła, zawsze pozostawał nieczuły na popisy Gaia i tylko Lee wykazywał entuzjazm.

Gai miał jednak wiele niezawodnych sposobów na pobudzenie siły młodości w swojej drużynie. Nie bez powodu nazywał siebie dobrym nauczycielem.

Złapał się więc za brodę w teatralnym geście i głośno westchnął:

\- I jak ja mam was zabrać na misję z takim nastawieniem?

\- Znowu będziemy łapać koty?

Gai pokręcił zawiedziony głową. Neji był niereformowalny.

\- Nie! Czeka nas niebezpieczna misja! Pełna przygód i niebezpieczeństw. Będziemy musieli przebyć tysiące kilometrów, mając ze sobą tylko chleb i wodę! Wielu z nas może zginąć, ale ci, którym uda się przetrwać, zdobędą wieczną chwałę i uznanie!

\- Ah... czyli jednak wyrywanie chwastów - parsknęła Tenten.

\- Ha! Mylisz się! - Gai wystrzelił wskazującym palcem w stronę dziewczyny, która nie spodziewała się gwałtownego ruchu senseia i poleciała do tyłu, nie mogąc złapać równowagi. - Zabieram was na misję rangi C!

\- Gai-sensei! - krzyknął Lee, dosłownie tryskając szczęściem. Zaczął podskakiwać, wykrzykując hasła senseia, które podczas poprzednich misji zapisywał w swoim notatniku.

Tenten podzielała entuzjazm kolegi, ale pokręciła tylko rozbawiona głową. Oparła ręce na ziemi i już chciała wstać, gdy zauważyła nad sobą dłoń Nejiego. Złapała go za wystawioną rękę, a chłopak pomógł jej wstać, ignorując przy tym podziękowania.

\- Drużyno! Spotykamy się pod bramą za dwie godziny! Spakujcie się na cztery dni, nie zapomnijcie o broni, jedzeniu, śpiworach i sile młodości! Naszym zadaniem będzie dostarczenie wiadomości do wioski na granicy, więc macie być przygotowani do biegu! Już, już... ruszać się!

* * *

\- Jak myślisz... będzie ciężko? - zapytała Tenten, gdy razem z Nejim wracała do domu. Lee już dawno pognał przodem, nie potrafiąc pohamować entuzjazmu. Hyuuga wzruszył ramionami.

\- To prosta misja. Będzie przynajmniej okazja do treningu.

\- Gai-sensei nigdy nie ominąłby treningu - zaśmiała się. - Pewnie karze nam zrobić sto okrążeń w ramach rozgrzewki zanim ruszymy.

\- Na rękach - dodał Neji, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Tenten otworzyła szerzej oczy, widząc milimetrowe uniesienie się kącików ust kolegi.

\- Chciałabym wypróbować moją nową technikę... - mruknęła niby mimochodem. To była jej najdłuższa rozmowa z białookim od kiedy znaleźli się w jednej drużynie. Chciała go czymś zaciekawić. Neji uniósł brwi i spojrzał na nią, dając dziewczynie znak, by kontynuowała. - Pamiętasz moją nieudaną próbę z jutsu przywołania? Chyba jednak nie była tak nieudana, jak myślałam i wpadłam na pewien pomysł. Poszukałam trochę w bibliotece i znalazłam kilka ciekawych zwojów. Były dość stare, ale nieużywane i myślę, że to jest to, czego tyle szukałam. - Uśmiechnęła się.

\- I na czym polega twoja technika?

\- To przywołanie różnych rodzajów broni ze zwojów i w ogóle magazynowanie jej, i korzystanie podczas walki. Udało mi się zdobyć trochę broni i ćwiczyłam z nią, ale to i tak na razie za mało do mojego pomysłu.

Neji zamyślił się.

\- Wiesz... mam w domu sporo nieużywanej broni. Możesz ją wziąć na misję i poćwiczyć swoją technikę.

\- Naprawdę? - pisnęła, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Dzięki, Neji! Będę miała większe szanse, żeby ciebie trafić!

Mina Nejiego wyrażała bardziej "ta, zobaczymy" niż "nie pozwalaj sobie, nieudaczniku" więc dziewczyna pozwoliła sobie jeszcze na koleżeńskie szturchnięcie łokciem.

\- Dziewczyny - wymamrotał, kręcąc z politowaniem głową, ale sam nie wiedział, czy miała być to do końca obelga. Tenten była w końcu całkiem znośna, pomyślał.


End file.
